


当恋人长出一对猫耳？

by softfur



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfur/pseuds/softfur
Summary: 别想了，还是先上车吧





	当恋人长出一对猫耳？

横山裕一向浅眠，这一早他是被铃铛声吵醒的。这并不常见——他留宿的时候村上从来不会把小猫放进屋子里。  
“铃铃铃………”  
怎么回事？  
横山迷迷糊糊地张开眼，与他躺在同一张床的恋人背对着他蜷缩着，床上根本就没有什么猫——横山快要安心地闭上眼睛时，突然惊恐地清醒了过来——hina的头发里为什么会长着猫耳朵？？？  
横山狠狠眨两下眼睛，那对浅褐色的猫耳在村上头顶抖了抖，毛茸茸的耳朵又一次耷拉下来，垂在村上的发梢之间。  
“hina？”横山咽咽口水，干涩地叫出声，天知道这是什么整蛊游戏。横山颤颤巍巍地伸出手，指尖小心翼翼地向村上那对奇怪的耳朵移动。  
“喵……”  
横山一个机灵，突如其来的猫叫声使他吓得差一点滚到床底下——那无疑是横山熟悉的村上的嗓音，有些沙哑的、富有磁性的男性中音现在仿佛被抹上了蜜一遍甜丝丝的，发出仿佛猫儿一般的冗长的、柔软的叹息，那双猫耳也随着村上浅浅的呼噜声在空中甩了两下。  
“hi……hina……”横山清清嗓子，横山涨红了脸，他艰难地伸出手，不可置信地将手掌覆盖在村上一只温热的耳朵上。  
“喵！”恋人像一只炸毛的小猫一样颤动起来，略高于横山掌心温度的褐色耳朵使劲甩了甩，与耳朵的主人同时苏醒过来。  
“你干嘛啊喵……”村上伸个懒腰，转过身正对着横山，他还未完全清醒，长有猫耳的棕发青年用手背揉揉眼睛，蜷曲着的身子现在舒展开来，比平常更为夸张地打了一个哈欠。村上毫无自知地将揉过眼睛的手背滑到嘴角，粉红色的舌头探出一大半，用柔软的舌头舔弄着手背。脖颈间一串金灿灿的铃铛随着村上的动作又发出悦耳的鸣音。  
“hina？？？”横山看得眼睛都直了——而作俑者却并未意识到有什么不对，村上半眯着双眼看向横山，转过身子往他身边凑凑，朦胧地抬起上目线，窝在横山胸口仰起头看着横山。  
“yoko，早啊。喵。”  
横山依旧弓着身子像木头一样直愣愣地躺在一侧，就算村上已经快要滚到他怀里，横山也依旧全身僵直着一动不动。  
不对不对，横山可不记得村上有这么粘人的时候，一定是这对猫耳的错。  
对，是猫耳的错。  
村上长出了猫耳？？这个世界到底怎么了！？？  
横山就快要尖叫起来了。他的恋人却皱着脸，一副埋怨横山不回应自己的样子嘴唇微微嘟起来，像只小猫一样小声咕囔一阵，捉着横山的白色T恤的衣角蹭蹭脸，用牙齿叼住横山的衣角扽扽，简直像自家那只每天和横山争宠的黄色小毛球。  
但现在横山可分不出多余的闲心想这些——光是克制住自己不要凑过去把村上剥个精光就耗光了他所有的注意力。  
作为一个正常的男人，大清早被平时一脸正直的男朋友这样揪着领子撒娇，谁都受不了好吗！  
横山僵直的伸手终于成功搂住村上的后背，他涨着脸，连大气都不敢出。  
村上放开横山的衣襟，缩进横山怀里给自己找了个舒服的姿势，他蜷成一团的手背在那对毛茸茸的耳朵上来回磨蹭着，眉头不自觉地皱起来，似乎并未意识到眼下究竟发生了什么。  
“hina，你、你你你怎么了？”横山磕磕巴巴地问道。  
“哇，你怎喵一大早上起来就吃螺丝了喵！你抱着我干嘛啊喵我等下要去洗个澡。”  
明明是你自己一直往我身上蹭得啊！横山觉得他现在还能保持理智按兵不动不输给欲望真的是个绝世好男人——这个想法没持续三秒——村上一对尖尖的猫耳挺立起来正好贴着横山的下巴，毛茸茸的耳朵来回扫着横山脖颈的曲线和敏感的锁骨。  
再不出手可就真不是男人了。  
横山忍无可忍地抬起村上来回摆弄耳朵的手掌，一不做二不休，低下头毫不犹豫地对着村上的头顶吻下去，将脸埋在村上一对温热的耳朵之间，深深吸了一口气。  
手腕被横山压在床头，村上小小地挣扎两下，却在一对新长出来的耳朵被横山噬咬时，发出一声难耐的嘤咛。  
那对耳朵由于压力耷拉下来，温热柔软的绒毛舒展开抵着横山的嘴唇，横山一瞬间感觉仿佛踩到棉花上一样飘飘然。  
横山此时终于确定这对耳朵绝对不是假的。  
“hina……”他的理智这回真的全部飞走了——横山按住村上的手腕将他扣在大床上，不由分说地跨坐上村上的小腹。  
“你长出了一对猫耳啊，笨蛋。”横山这时才发现自己的嗓音有些喑哑，被他压在床垫里的村上困惑地眨眨眼睛，一双好看的下垂眼瞪得圆圆的。  
“喵？”大概从来没有听过这样的吐槽，恋人困惑地歪歪头，粉红色的舌头又一次伸出来，慢吞吞地沿着唇线舔舔自己的嘴唇和牙齿，“yoko，在说什喵呢？”  
这下终于意识到自己说话方式的转变，村上惊异地望进横山的眼睛，被横山禁锢住的手腕不自觉动了动。  
“我好像变成喵了？”村上紧紧眉头，嘟嘟嘴得出结论道。  
“喵呜………”  
可惜横山并不准备给他更多的思考时间，横山两条腿夹紧村上的窄腰伏下身子，毫不犹豫地擒住了村上的嘴唇。村上的呼吸似乎比平时还要灼热，横山舔舔村上的上唇，和着清脆的铃铛声想到。  
“等、等等啊喵……”村上不耐烦地挣扎起来，横山已经半勃的下身此时正贴着他的小腹，眼下再这样下去场面一定会一发不可收拾的，“怎喵也要等我搞清楚情况吧！”  
“滴铃铃铃铃铃铃”铃铛随着村上的动作狂响起来，被两条深黑色缎带扎紧的铃铛小巧精致地贴着村上微微发红的脖颈，就仿佛是为他量身定做的一般将他的颈线衬托得更加修长，横山空出一只手扯扯那条做工精良的束圈，强迫村上仰起头与自己贴的更近，下一秒便捉着村上的项圈吸吮起他的唇来。  
“呜……”  
“等等再说吧！饥饿的早晨不适合考虑这么复杂的事情。”横山贪婪地吻着村上的嘴唇，上唇贴着村上紧闭的双唇来回摩擦，不由分说地啃咬村上的下唇。  
这样下去之会更没法思考好喵！！  
趁着村上失神的空档，横山灵巧的撬开他的唇，滑入村上齿缝之间，捉住村上的舌尖来回绕圈，沿着村上敏感的八重齿直到舌根又吸又舔，放肆地侵占了他的口腔。  
村上下意识抬起手想要推拒，打在横山胸口的拳头却变成软绵绵的、撒娇一般的磨蹭。  
“喵呜………”村上发出一声哀嚎，恋人没有章法的吻令他卸了一半的力气，沉睡着的欲望也已经慢慢苏醒过来。他索性任命地闭上眼睛，作为报复用八重齿狠狠地咬向横山的下唇。伏在他身上过于热情的青年皱起眉头抽动一下，心里仿佛被小猫软绵绵的爪子挠来挠去一般。  
横山一只手滑到村上的前腰，村上富有弹性的皮肤另横山爱不释手，他不紧不慢地上下抚摸着，指尖顺着村上流畅的线条与轮廓清晰的肌肉滑来滑去，在村上的肚脐四周转了个圈，引起恋人一阵小小的颤栗。  
横山恋恋不舍地离开村上的嘴唇，将村上的白色T恤和自己的一并丢在一边，亲吻着恋人的后颈，引导他背对他趴好。当横山急不可耐地扯下村上的内裤时，一条深栗色的尾巴一下子从村上身后蹦了出来。  
“我说…之前为什么总觉得后面好不舒服…”被横山暂时放开的村上斜躺在床上向身后瞥一眼，拳头在潮红的脸上蹭蹭，舔着自己的爪子说道。  
横山这下是真的快要脑充血了。那条原本卷曲的尾巴现在一下子翘起来荡在空中，像小刷子一样扫来扫去地。尾巴的主人来了玩心，还用自己新长出来的尾巴去摆弄横山的脸颊，正在洗脸的小猫透过指缝眯着眼睛偷偷打量横山的反应。  
横山任命地闭上眼睛，温热的尾巴打在他脸颊上瘙得有些痒，他顺着那条毛绒绒尾巴一下下扫在自己脸上的轨迹慢慢移动之间，直到指尖终于捉住那条捣乱的尾尖。  
“喵！”被捉住的村上小声挣扎了一下，但横山动作太快了，黑发青年将自己的体重压在村上身上，顺势将尾巴卷在自己手腕上，俯下身从侧面含住村上的嘴唇。  
“玩够了没有？”横山模糊地哼道。  
“唔………”被横山制服的感觉并不好受，那条尾巴被横山缠在手上，那人搂着他的后背，一手不留情面地在他尾巴根部胡乱摸来摸去，而那条莫名长出来的尾巴简直敏感的可怕。村上此时已经完全勃起了，他扭动着身子摩擦着粗糙的布料，口中不由自主地发出一声柔软的叹息。  
横山头抵着村上的后背，细软的黑发与温热的嘴唇一路下滑，用舌尖轻钻村上的腰窝，吮吻村上的后背，村上难耐的扭动着，被掠过的地方像羽毛抚摸一样又痒又难过。  
横山暗下眼眸，看准时机坏心眼地扽扽他的尾巴，将它更紧地缠在自己手上，用手指揉捏着村上尾根一圈软绵绵的绒毛，指尖不断刺激他的臀缝。  
贴合在村上皮肤上的茸毛随着横山的动作舒展开，村上蜷曲起脚趾，从喉咙深部发出一声浅浅的呻吟声。  
“yoko……喵……不可以……”村上仰起头噙着泪水，抗拒地想要从快感的中央逃离。  
“是不是这样就能让hina射？”横山再次吻村上修长的颈线，含住他的耳垂一边吸吮一边说道。横山的太阳穴随着村上略微尖锐的叫声和不规则的喘息突突跳了两下，这些年他们的性爱总是过于中规中矩，眼下如此不安分的村上，横山已经不记得有多久没见过了，眼前任他摆布的恋人令他忍不住加快了手上的动作。  
“不要…kimi…”整个人都好像在不知名的欲望中沦陷了，身体全部脱离他的控制，村上溺水一般抬起头，将后颈甩向横山，向他求救般嘤咛道。  
“喵…啊…拜托……太奇怪了…”村上不自觉抬高声音，横山此时已经不再钳制他，村上便转过身半坐在横山的大腿上顺势将尾巴从横山手中解救出来，讨好般地贴着横山的脖子，粉红色的舌尖来回舔弄横山丰润的下唇，一双水汪汪的眼睛祈求一般望向他，那副可怜的表情将横山一下子击中了。横山终于还是不忍心逗弄他，他伸手握上村上的性器，配合另一只手揉捏村上臀部肌肉的速度撸动着，那条终于被横山放开的棕色尾巴此时颤巍巍地摇摆着，不一会儿又自己缠上了横山的手腕。  
“啊……哈……yoko………呜”村上喘息着，随着横山的动作上下挺动身子，臀部磨蹭着横山的大腿，半眯着眼睛与横山接吻。他柔软的舌头主动滑进横山的口腔，拉着横山的舌尖吮舔着，口中不断发出甜腻的呻吟声。铃铛清脆的鸣音在情欲中被无限扩大，村上难耐地扭动着脖子想要摆脱，扯着黑色缎带的手指却被横山毫不留情地扣紧，与之十指相扣。  
“戴着它，hina”横山放开村上的嘴唇，吻吻村上被自己握在手心里的指尖，半是命令地说。  
“呜……呜……好……”横山黑曜石一般的眼眸和不知何时按在他铃口上的拇指令村上不由自主地瑟缩一下，还不等他细想，思维随即就被更大的快感吞噬了。情欲随着横山的动作越来越令他燥热，快感在脑海中被抚摸与灼热的亲吻放大，村上不可抑制地颤抖着，终于释放在横山与自己的小腹之间。

不知是不是横山的错觉，变成小猫的村上比平时还要柔软。  
村上顺从地配合着横山的动作张开腿提起腰肢，以便能够更好的接纳他。横山肿胀的性、器从刚刚开始就一直坚硬地抵着他的下腹，滚烫的分身在他的腹肌上上下滑动，留下一条下流的水痕，刚刚从高潮中回复神智的村上喘息着瘫软在横山的肩头让他给自己扩张，那对栗色的猫耳也因为之前被消耗了过多的体力无精打采地耷拉着。村上两条手臂垂在横山的后背，小猫一样软绵绵地搂着横山的后腰。  
横山抚着村上尾根细软的绒毛，涂抹上精液的手指顺着村上的臀缝探入对方的后穴。尽管村上已经十分努力，但从口中泄露出来的猫儿一样的细细的叫声还是全部被横山听进耳中，他不由得低吼一声，将刚刚探进去的指节抽出来，猛地在村上紧致的甬道里强行挤进三根手指。  
“啊！喵呜……不……不要……”村上两只手在空气中胡乱挥舞着，扭动身体从横山身上爬起来想要逃离后穴难耐地肿胀感，却被横山更快地按住肩膀推倒在床上，伴着猛烈的铃铛声压住他的身体加快了抽插的速度。  
“hina，叫一声给我听”横山的声音已经全部嘶哑了，他没有埋入村上身体的一只手覆盖上村上颤抖的棕色耳朵，灼热的性器抵着村上平滑的小腹上来回戳刺，不断渗出的前液已经将村上的小腹完全打湿了。  
“呜……”村上咬唇毫无意识地摇头，那枚细小的铃铛在他修长的颈间晃动着，这太下流了，横山跨在他身上令他的双腿无法并拢，手肘极具占有性地撑在他头顶将他上半身压进床垫里，一双明亮的黑色眼眸如同觊觎着猎物的野兽一般凌厉地直视着村上，村上呼吸一滞，只得闭起眼将半边脸埋进一旁的枕头。  
“hina不要吗？”横山这才注意到村上脸颊上已经干涸的水渍，他的恋人因为过于羞耻紧闭着眼睛，眼角再次淌出生理性的泪水。横山拨开村上垂在鬓角的一对耳朵，俯下身舔舔村上的眼角，在收获恋人紧张的颤抖时差点没忍住缴械投降——他恨不得现在就将自己埋进村上的身体，可为了不弄疼恋人，横山只得强忍住自己躁动的心情。横山一边用舌尖缠住村上的眼睫毛打圈，一边用指甲戳刺着村上的敏感点，手指随着每一次插入得越来越深。  
“喵呜！”等到扩张得差不多，横山一口气将手指全部没入，随即也不顾甬道的拼命挽留，毫不留情地全部抽出来。  
村上难耐地呻吟出声，还未来得及收缩的后穴一张一合地，穴口柔软的褶皱被横山过于急躁的动作刺激得粉嫩欲滴，仿佛邀请一般微微张着。  
“yoko……喵……想要yoko……”村上难耐地扭动着臀部，空虚感和更加强烈的欲望此时啃噬着他脆弱的神经，那条软绵绵的尾巴此时随着主人的意识抬起来，扫过横山已经胀大的性器，柔软的尾尖勾勒着横山蓄势待发的囊袋，村上搂着横山的脖子，柔软甜腻地叫了一声，“喵……”  
横山这次终于不再忍耐，他按住村上的胯部，托着村上的臀将下身完全没入村上的后穴，肿胀的阴茎被柔软温暖的肠壁一下子全部吸进去，横山挺挺腰，指尖逗留在粉红色的臀缝间，刺激着后穴的褶皱，像个获得新玩具的小孩子一样贪恋着猫尾末梢绒毛软绵绵的触感。空虚感被填满时村上发出一声短促的哀鸣，被横山趁其不备探入口腔，把恋人的津液与剩下一半的呻吟一并吞进喉咙里。  
“那么，我开动啦。”横山舔舔村上嘴角的银丝，随意把一团被子塞进村上后腰，便迫不及待地抽插起来。他将村上的腿呈M字打开，半跪在恋人身下，每一下都试图撞得更深，那条浅棕色的尾巴此时已经几乎全部被打湿，颤颤巍巍地随着横山的动作摆动着，一瞬间屋里只剩下下流的水声、尖细的呻吟声和清澈的铃音。  
无法接吻令村上的呻吟变得更加放肆起来，长有棕色猫耳的男人试图忽视越来越响的铃音，断断续续呜咽着恋人名字的声音越来越大，瑟瑟的手指轻轻扣在恋人按住自己胯骨的手腕。横山被从村上口中漏出的陌生声音撩拨得胀痛，他急不可耐地加快抽插，将自己埋进村上身体内更深的位置，一下一下变换姿势撞击着村上最敏感的细肉，在他身下的恋人难耐地低鸣着，身体毫无意识地迎合着横山猛烈的攻势。  
“喵呜……yoko喵……要去了……”  
“一起”横山吻住村上几乎发不出声音的嘴唇，灼热的精液顺着两人交合之处被灌入村上窄小的甬道，村上颤抖着与横山一起再次攀上高潮。  
END  
nya！


End file.
